fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavenly Body Magic
(天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. Description Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Heavenly Body Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the stellar energy, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance their speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Masters of this magic are able to draw on the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land. This allows single ability allows users to access a unique set of spell that are known as True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō) as they are literally drawing from the energy from astronomical plane that was thought to be outside the reach of humanity. This specific form of Heavenly Body Magic allows the user to draw on physically manifest the astronomical object that they draw on and utilize it to their command. Spells Basic Spells * ( , Mītia) * ( , Guran Shario; lit. "Seven Star Sword") * ( Kyūraishin; Chinese for "Nine Lightning Stars") *' ' ( , Pureadesu; lit. "Six Consecutive Stars") Advanced Spells Trivia *User:Arukana and User:Perchan wrote the description. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use Category:Star Magic